Misteltoe Kiss
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: I know it's a little late for a Christmas story but hey, not a big deal. Wuya is bored out of her mind because it's Christmas and nothing is happening. What happens when one of Chase's cats thinks that her master and Wuya would look cute together?


**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. My first story. Please be nice to me.**

_It's the holidays again._ A panther named Shade thought. Tomorrow was Christmas and the female cat had mischievous thoughts in her head. Her master Chase Young and the Heylin witch Wuya, in her opinion, were perfect for each other but the two just couldn't get in a moment. Shade has even seen the two steal glances at each other. Shade knew that she shouldn't get involved but she had to. Before Wuya came along Chase had been living alone in a mountain for fifteen-hundred years with only his cats to keep him company, and he had like a million cats. To Shade the two would look _so _cute together. _If only those two could get a moment for just five seconds at least. _She thought. Suddenly a brilliant idea flashed through her mind. _If neither of them will make the first move then I will. _The panther thought. Shade turned into a crow and went out to find a certain plant that she would hang in the door way.

_Christmas. _Wuya thought scornfully. It was an insufferable holiday that no true Heylin cared for. To the Heylin witch it was just a day everyone else got excited for and it was so annoying to Wuya. The little kids skipping around on the first day of snow. Living in the land of nowhere in a mountain Wuya had gotten used to the cold. But not as much as her roommate Chase Young had. He could stand outside for hours and not get cold at all. Wuya could only be outside for around twenty minutes. The Heylin witch circled the water of the fountain with her finger. She was so bored. She was dying for something to happen, a Sheng Gong Wu to reveal itself, Chase to be annoying, Jack Spicer to walk in or even for one of the cats to just growl at her. "I'm so bored". Wuya said. She lied down on the rim of the fountain and stared at the floor. She looked at the tiles. "One". She said. She then pointed to the tile next to it. "Two". She then started counting the floor tiles. "Three, four, five".

_Two hours later_

"One-thousand nine hundred and sixty-seven, one-thousand nine hundred and sixty eight, one-thousand nine hundred and sixty nine". Wuya kept counting the tiles when Chase Young walked in from training outside. "What are you doing"? Wuya kept counting in her head as she answered. "I was bored so I started counting the floor tiles". Chase raised a brow. "How many have you counted"? Wuya kept pointing to the next tile. "One-thousand nine hundred and eighty three". Chase smirked. "And you find this entertaining"? Wuya moaned. "No, not at all". She lied on her back. "I'm dying for something to happen. The highlight of my day was when one of your kittens tried to take a chunk out of my leg". She pointed to a small hole in her leg. "This is what I get for sitting here and doing nothing"? Chase crossed his arms. "Shouldn't you put something on that"? Wuya shrugged. "I could but I choose not to". Chase chuckled. "Is this the most bored you have ever been"? Wuya sat up. "No. Being locked in that box for fifteen-hundred years, that was worse". Chase chuckled. "You are probably the only person I have ever met that can be so bored". Wuya shrugged. "It's been weeks since anything happened and the fact that everyone is running around like happy fools isn't helping". She lied back down on her back.

She heard Chase's footsteps walk outside. "And when they do things like this"? Wuya suddenly felt something cold crash into her leg. She sat up and a snowball was thrown at her chest. The Heylin witch saw Chase standing outside the doorway holding a snowball with an arrogant smirk on his face. Wuya giggled. "Chase, if you do that one more time I-''. Chase threw a snowball right in Wuya's face. Wuya laughed. "You're going down". She ran outside and threw a snowball right in his face. Chase whipped the snow off his face and picked up some snow and nailed Wuya in the shin. Wuya jumped. "Cold"! She screamed, but she was smiling the entire time. Just as a snowball was about to hit Wuya she jumped up high and landed up on top of the mountain peak. Chase chuckled,

"Give up"? He asked. Wuya giggled. "Nope". She then pushed all the snow that had piled up on the mountain top. When Wuya looked down the stone floor was covered in a white blanket of snow. Wuya laughed and leaped back down into the snow and leaned down towards were she last saw Chase. "I win". "Not quite". Chase's arm flashed out of the snow and knocked Wuya's leg out from under her. The Heylin witch fell to the ground. Chase lifted his arms and brushed the snow off his face and upper body. The two started to laugh. Wuya sighed, sat up and began to brush the snow out of her hair with her fingers. "Let's head inside before we get caught in an avalanche". Chase stood up and Wuya got up as well.

The two walked in and saw a panther standing in the doorway with a very amused look on its face. "What"? The panther looked up and then turned around as if it was about ready to burst out laughing. Wuya looked up and then blushed. This was probably the most embarrassing thing ever. She was caught under the mistletoe with Chase Young. Wuya knew he didn't put that there so it must have been one of the cats. Wuya's eyes met Chase's and just as the two were about to walk away as if nothing happened, the panther playfully pushed Wuya over into Chase's arms. Wuya stared into Chase's eyes. The two were about three inches from each other. The two simultaneously closed their eyes and leaned forward into a mistletoe kiss. The two seemed lost in each other's arms, Chase's hands around Wuya's waist and her hands resting on his shoulders. The panther then walked away quietly. Just as Wuya was about to break the kiss she felt Chase pull her in closer into a deep passionate kiss. Wuya was surprised. If anything she would have been the kind of person to pull a stunt like this. _I guess being bit by the cat wasn't the highlight of my day. _The Heylin witch thought. _This is. _Slowly she lifted her left leg.

Shade gracefully roamed the halls of the palace. The citadel was dark like the night outside. The panther kept thinking of what she did. _That went better than excepted. _Quiet like a snake, Shade was about to enter the library when she saw Chase and Wuya sleeping soundly on the couch. To add to the cuteness of the situation the room was lit with candles. Wuya's head on Chase's shoulder, her hand on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. _Way better than expected. _Shade thought. Chase Young stirred and Shade quickly and quietly backed out of the room.

Chase saw a black tail disappear by the door. _Shade. _He thought. _You get an extra helping of dinner tomorrow. _Chase looked down and smirked at the women in his arms. The beautiful Heylin witch laying their next to him. She was annoying at times but he could over look that. He definitely enjoyed her presence. _How odd considering how much we hate each other. _He thought. _Or hated. _He corrected himself. Chase sighed and closed his eyes. He did _not _regret it when he pulled her into a deeper kiss. Perhaps he liked her all along and just acted coldly at her to cover up his feelings. _Perhaps I could learn to like Christmas._ Chase thought as he drifted back into sleep.

Wuya's eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night. She looked at the sleeping face of the handsome man that was holding her. It was odd that he took her back considering how many times she had betrayed him to get power. Maybe there was something between the two. In thought Wuya realized they had more in common than they had different. Chase Young was controlling but Wuya was willing to over look that. Wuya smiled sleepily and snuggled closer towards Chase. _Maybe some Christmas traditions aren't so bad. _Wuya thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
